


Burning Up

by Multiple_Voices



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused and worried Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, There really shouldn't be three Derek's in the same place, sick!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Voices/pseuds/Multiple_Voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are there three of you? You're too gorgeous anyway. Don't need more of you."<br/>In which Stiles is sick and there are apparently three Derek's floating around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up

"Derek?" Stiles' voice was croaky as he sat up in bed. His throat ached, and his mouth was dry. His mind was hazy, and unlike when he laid down, Derek was not curled around him, trying to ease his pain with clumsy, hesitant strokes of his head. Stiles coughed, his mind running with a thousand different, albeit hazy, things.  


He's been running a fever for four days, now. They'd gone up against some sort of fae, and she'd been _pissed_. Pissed enough to bite Stiles and fill him with this infection. His body has been fighting it for the past four days, and Stiles was just fucking _tired_.  


"I got you some water. You should stay laying down, Stiles." Derek's voice was a little gruff, and Stiles barely realized that words had even been spoken until Derek's hand was pressed against his cheek, turning his head slowly so their eyes were locked.   


"Why are there three of you? You're too gorgeous anyway. Don't need more of you." Stiles' voice was worse, and Derek sighed softly, pressing a quick kiss to Stiles' burning forehead before reaching out for the glass. Stiles' fingers wrapped weakly around the Alpha's wrist, and Derek made sure to keep touching Stiles as much as he can, because he understood the need for touch, the need for comfort.  


"Tip your head up a bit for me, Stiles. I want you to drink a little bit of this, and then I want you to take some cough syrup." Stiles focused in on the three glasses before him, and he reached out to the one of the right, his hand meeting air. A frown crossed his lips, and he reached for the one in the middle, hitting it and spilling a bit of water on himself. The werewolf hovering beside his bed huffed quietly, and then a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. "Open your mouth," Derek murmured, bringing the cup upwards. Stiles closed his eyes, tipping his head back as he'd been told to do earlier, and then greedily swallowed the water spilling into his throat.

"You smell like your fever's going down, but you're still burning up," Derek mumbled as he placed the cup down once more, reaching for the medicine littered over the bedside table. Stiles made a soft, sleepy noise, and then leaned forward, his forehead resting on Derek's shoulder. Derek rubbed a hand absentmindedly over Stiles' back, and it comforted the younger male.  


"Here. Swallow this."  


"That's what he said," Stiles mumbled softly. Derek huffs again, and a cheesy grin crept up on Stiles' lips before Derek pressed a small cup of cough supressant against his lips. Stiles swallowed it quickly, just to get it out of the way. He gagged at the taste, turning his head away from Derek like a stubborn child.   


Derek sighed softly, and then pressed the water to Stiles' lips again. The younger male hesitantly drank down the rest of the glass, and then shivered violently.   


"S'cold, Derek. Cuddle with me."  


Derek's nose wrinkled softly, and he sighed, sounding a bit worried. "Stiles-"  


"I'm cold... I don't care if I smell like I'm sick."  


The werewolf blinked down at him, and Stiles slumped back down against the bed, his head slumping against the pillow. Another violent shiver slipped through him, and he curled up slowly, just wanting to go back to sleep. "C'mere, dammit." He blearily flailed a hand in Derek's direction, and then the Alpha moved in, curling up along Stiles' back and pressing a kiss to the base of his neck.  


"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up for more medicine in a few hours."  


"Why do you get to be the big spoon?" Stiles mumbled softly, cuddling back into Derek's warmth anyway.  


"Shut up and go to sleep, Stiles."  


But Derek pressed a soft kiss to the back of the human male's ear, and Stiles' body relaxed slowly, sleep taking him again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek fic, though I've been roleplaying as Stiles for a while now. Go easy on me.  
> Un-beta'd!


End file.
